Overwatering has long been a problem in connection with potted plants. When excess water is introduced into the pot containing a plant, the excess water is inclined to accumulate adjacent the bottom of th epot and root rot or root ball wetness may occur on the bottom of the root ball. Root rot is affect by excess water.